Criando a la¿Princesa?
by misa.usami
Summary: Bella Swan, una joven con apariencia de nerd, acaba de llegar a Fork con su padre, despues de la misteriosa muerte de su madre, ademas de la aversion que tiene su padre por hablar de su vida privada, la llegada de una adinerada familia y un rapto, se da cuenta que nada es lo aparenta ser y ahora...¿Tendra que casarse con un tal Edward Cullen por el binestar de su padre? HUMANOS
1. Entre principes y condes

_**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR A STHEPANIE MEYER**_

**P.R.O.L.O.G.O.**

Cuando somos pequeños, normalmente es la edad en el que todo lo vemos bueno, en el que la palabra maldad no existe en nuestro vocabulario, y pensamos que todo lo que pedimos se nos será concedido, que el mundo es de color rosa envueltos en los mimos de los padres, pensamos que el mundo es maravilloso, ¿Quién es el que nos tapa los ojos? ¿Acaso no saben que más daño hacen?

Cuando cumplí tres años deje de creer eso, y deje de seguir estando cegada de la realidad, cuando me arrebataron mi madre, deje de creer que el mundo era maravilloso y de color rosa, deje de creer que mi madre estaba en un lugar mejor…¿Lugar mejor? Creo que a nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría estar en un ataúd.

**CAPTULO I**

Siempre quise saber, porque después de la muerte de mi madre, cambiábamos de residencia constantemente, nunca le comente a mi padre de lo incomodo que se sentía, ni tampoco las razones, sentía como si fuese una carga para el, una molestia sobre todo lo demás…Y no quería incomodarle….

Después de la muerte de mi madre, muchas cosas habían cambiado, el mundo rosa que cualquier infante conocía fue derrumbado y la banda que cubría mis ojos se desato, el dinero que mis padres habían ahorrado fue gastado en alcohol.

Y aun no sabia la razón, pero no quería dejarlo solo, sabia que le resultaba una molestia cuidarme, pero me di cuenta que jamás lo había llegado a odiar, y detrás de esa fachada de vago aun se encontraba ese padre que con tanto cariño me había cuidado los primeros años de vida, los únicos que fui felices y aun recuerdo.

Mis lentes baratos y de marco grande que parecía de viejo y adornaban mi rosto era los mas baratos que había de mi medida y que yo y el dinero que ahorraba del almuerzo pudimos conseguir, la cola de cabello que llevaba exageradamente en mi cabello era porque sentía una incomoda picazón en el cuello.

La pequeña casa que había alquilado mi padre en Forks, después que decidiese dejar de indagar en el pasado y dejar su adicción por el alcohol ahora parecía ser un hombre mas serio que ahora había conseguido un trabajo en la comisaria de la ciudad en la cual ganaba lo suficiente para pagar las cuentas de luz y agua, además del alquiler de la casa.

Desperté alrededor de las 7, otra vez, solo podía visualizar la niebla cubrir todo el cielo, aquí jamás volvería a ver el cielo azul y despejado como en cualquier cuento de hadas.

Charlie ya debía de haberse ido a trabajar, me puse unos jeans y una mochila con un cuaderno que estaba casi inutilizable.

Baje las escaleras y tome un pequeño desayuno, tome la bicicleta oxidada que Charlie había comprado.

Cuando había llegado a la escuela, y amarre mi bici entre las demás, me percate que la mía no era la mas vieja, después de todo, parecía el modelo mas reciente entre las demás amontonadas.

-Hola- me saludo una voz masculina mientras amarraba la bicicleta

-Hola- respondí por simple reflejo, cuando una sonrisa boba se asomo a los labios de un estudiante guapo, de rostro aniñado y pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel-

-¿Tú eres la nueva, no? ¿Isabella Swan?

-Bella- susurre lo mas bajo posible pero fue inevitable que en cuanto el joven rubio pronunciara mi nombre todo el mundo volteara a observarme como si desencajara-

-Me llamo Mike Newton

-Hola Mike

-¿Dónde queda tu siguiente clase?

-No tengo el horario en estos momentos..

-¿Entonces te parece si te acompaño a conseguirlos?

Le sonreí, seriamos vergonzoso no conocer a nadie.

En el primer edificio que pude visualizar decía "Oficina principal", tome el suficiente valor de entrar cuando vi como la secretaria, una mujer de cabello pelirrojo y obeso.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Soy Isabella Swan y vengo por mi horario de clases

Me miro con cierto desdén, y curiosidad, mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones no despegaba su vista de mi.

-Por supuesto, aquí lo tiene- dijo-

No sabia la razón, pero la gente me miraba con mas curiosidad que en una escuela normal con estudiantes normales le pudiese proporcionar a un estudiante nuevo, parecían estar a punto de querer preguntar algo pero a la vez no era capaces, se susurraban, me miraban, y parecía que desprendía un aura o una especie de barrera que solo Mike era capaz de atravesar.

-Entonces ¿En donde es tu siguiente clase? – dijo en el momento en que nos volvimos a encontrar entre los pasillos cuando creí que ya lo había aburrido lo suficiente-

-Le dedique una sonrisa y murmullos mas altos se formaron.

-Trigonometría con Jefferson en el edificio 7

-Que coincidencia- dijo haciendo resonancia en sus palabras-

Me acompaño a la primera clase, el profesor encargado me hizo sentarme al final de la fila, lo que me causo un gran alivio, hasta el mismo me lanzaba miradas de curiosidad y "Quiero preguntarle algo pero no soy capaz", como todas las personas de la escuela, esperaba que esto no se volviera algo generalizado y cuando caminase por la calle la gente no me mirase de esa manera tan incomoda.

En el segundo horario, no tuve tanta suerte, Mike tenia clase de Historia y yo, la clase de Español, nos despedimos y me dio un plano de como llegar al edificio 5, y cuando le entregue el comprobante ,el profesor puso la misma expresivo que había hecho el profesor Jefferson, y me mando a sentarme al centro, a mi costado, había una chica de estatura baja y con una alborotada melena de rizos , quien se me había presentado en mas de una oportunidad pero siempre me las ideaba para olvidarlo.

En mi tercer horario, pude ubicarme rápidamente hasta llegar al edificio 2 en donde tenia clase de Química, la figura de un estudiante que se acerco a la puerta del aula, izo que se formaran murmullos en el aula, era un muchacho de cabello color miel, alto y delgado, y musculoso, y sobre todo guapo, un muchacho que fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por profesor o universitario, me miro y evito la mirada rápidamente, con una sonrisa llena de orgullo hasta que una muchacha de cabello rubios, y alta, de cuerpo escultural y hermosa se acerco hasta el profesor, quien le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, y le susurro algo, el maestro saco unos tubos de ensayo y se los entrego.

-Gracias- susurraron

La chica de la clase de español me acompaño hasta la cafetería, con dos amigas suyas, en donde también nos encontramos con Mike quien nos acompaño.

-¿Qué vas a almorzar Mike?- dijo haciendo la voz cantarina y algo melosa

-Cualquier cosa estará bien-dijo tratando de no parecer descortés.

-¿Y tú Bella?

-Una ensalada estará bien

Observe como Mike se alejaba con su bandeja a comprar su almuerzo, pretendí seguirlo hasta que los murmullos agudas de las amigas de la chica de la clase de Español se hicieron presentes.

-¿Haz visto a los estudiantes nuevos?- dijo una de las amigas de la estudiante de la clase de español que tenia el cabello rubio

-Solo esta Isabella- respondió otra mientras Jessica escuchaba atentamente-

-¿Acaso no has visto a los hermanos Cullen?- dijo la rubia

-¿De que hablas? – se interpuso la otra

-Escuche de la boca de mi madre- añadió la chica de la clase de español- Que los Cullen era una familia que se había mudado recientemente, pero no que venían con hijos

-Si, tienen 3 hijos y son muy guapos- añadió una de las amigas- El mayor ya esta en la universidad.

-¿Entonces me vas a venir a decir que ellos son mas guapos que los hermanos Hale?- pregunto la chica de la clase de español

-¡Digo la verdad Jessica!- se defendió la rubia-

Me acerque a Mike en cuanto se me dio la oportunidad, pedí mi menú, regrese y escuche a Jessica hablar de los profesores, del clima, de los nuevos chismes y entre otras cosas, y yo solo me limitaba a sonreírle con cada palabra mientras Mike parecía mas interesado en la mosca que devoraba la comida de Jessica sin que esta se percatase.

Observe alrededor, la cefeteria, los murmullos de varios estudiantes al punto de volverse bullicio me resultaba tan familiar y entonces mi mirada quedo petrificada en el estudiante de la clase de química, quien parecía estar coqueteando con mas de una chica a la vez, mientras la rubia que la acompañaba parecía verse mas envuelta en su libro de texto, que en ver lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor.

-¿Quién son?- pregunte señalando con la vista al duo de rubios lanzando feromonas alrededor de ellos, mientras las chicas que le acompañaban regocijaban de alegría-

-Jasper y Rosalie, son hermanos mellizos- dijo Jessica con un hilo de voz siendo despectiva, con un ligero mensaje de coraje y rencor- Nacieron en Forks, aunque sus padres son de Inglaterra.

La rubia trituraba una rosquilla con sus delicados blancos dedos y la comía con cierta repugnancia en su cara, pero siendo delicada al masticarla, mientras su hermanos la hacia de una manera mas salvaje.

"Que nombres tan anticuados, es porque son ingleses" se me paso por la mente, era la clase de nombre que llevaría un anciano, pero no podía reprocharles este hecho, pues el mío no se quedaba atrás, ya que era un poco anticuado y aburrido.

-Son raros- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió-

-¡Acertaste!- dijo la morena, cuyo nombre no recordaba- Jasper tiene la rara costumbre de salir con cualquier chico o chica que se lo proponga, pero solo dura una semana, en esas semana esa persona podrá pedir todo lo que quiera, aunque esto no incluye la fidelidad, pero al terminar la semana, las cosas vuelven a ser las mismas y sale con otra persona.

Algo me decía que Jasper había salido con Jessica y me mordí el labio inferior al imaginarme a ella siendo despechada.

Era un pueblo pequeño, y los rumores corrían rápidamente allí, todos se conocían o eran familia, lo peor de vivir en un pueblo era que la gente te miraba como bicho raro, suponía que como yo estaba haciendo con los hermanos Hale, debía de haber gente que también hablaba de mi en estos momentos, porque sentía como miradas curiosas recaían sobre mi, hasta que otro dúo algo peculiar entro, un chico de cabello castaño dorado y piel excesivamente pálida, con menos corpulencia que Jasper Hale y una muchacha de estatura baja, con aspecto de duendecillo de fracciones finas, demasiado delgada. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando una dirección, y de un negro intenso, completamente diferentes.

Los murmullos seguir invadiendo el comedor pero todos mientras las miradas eran dirigidas a los nuevos estudiantes, quien se sentó en un rincón del comedor.

-¿No te lo dije?- dijo la rubia- ¡Son guapísimos!

Las miradas de todas las chicas iban dirigidas ahora al hermoso estudiante que acababa de entrar, miradas desafiantes unas a otras, y se sintió una especie de aura de tensión, como en la de una competencia, y las feromonas de los dos recién llegados brotar alrededor de ellos y la atención de Jasper se había perdido para siempre

* * *

Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron y espero que continúen leyendo a pesar que cambie el contenido de la historia, pero la trama seguirá siendo la misma


	2. Rivalidad

En cuanto lo vi entrar, sentí como sus penetrantes ojos dorados me miraron por una milésima de segunda, y una sonrisa llena de galantería se formo en su rostro, en cuanto decidió continuar su camino y sentarse en una esquina de la cafetería para tratar de hacer lo imposible, no llamar la atención con ese bello rostro que poseía.

Jasper Hale se percato de la mirada de sus acompañantes hacia Cullen y Rosalie Hale parecía no querer despegarse de ese libro, cuando por una milésima de segundo le dio una mirada al recién llegado.

-Es guapísimo- dijo Jessica-

Una risa llena de coquetería se formo en la chica de mi derecha.

Esta que mira hacia acá- dijo la morena cuyo nombre no recordaba, voltee y me di cuenta de la veracidad de sus palabras, y como su mirada no se despegaba de mí, llegándome a sentir, no mariposas, sino un cóndor en mi estómago.

Mi rostro ardió como si tuviera llamas, y entonces las miradas de todas las chicas fueron hacia mi con cierto remordimientos en estas, me hizo sentir incomoda, como si Edward Cullen lo hubiese hecho apropósito para que ahora todas me odiaran, incluso en esa sonrisa que Jess tenia en el rostro podía percatar el odio en su mirada y un cierto remordimiento.

Los hermanos Cullenn abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, seguidos minutos después por los Hale, y fue ahí cuando la tensión acabo, y las miradas de odio terminaron.

Los cuatro se movían con elegancia, como si de una pasarela de tratase, sin imperfecciones ni errores, parecían modelar la ropa que usaban y de esas personas que están listas siempre para tomarles una foto de revista.

Después que Jessica y sus amigas hablaran de lo perfecto que era Edward Cullen, en un intento fallido de sacarle celos a Mike Newton, me despedí en cuento toco el timbre del inicio de clases, y me despedí de los 4, dejando a Mike con Jessica y sus amigas, quien tenían clases similares. Una de mis nuevas amigas, quien tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Ángela, tenía como yo clase de Biología, nos dirigimos juntas al edificio 5, en donde se dictaban las clases.

Nada mas, entrar al laboratorio, Ángela se fue a sentar en una esquina de las mesas de laboratorio, compartiendo la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas ya estaban ocupadas, busque con la mirada y encontré una vacía, me sorprendía al ver a Alice Cullen sentada allí, de hecho, no sabia que cursaba el 3er año de secundaria como yo, pues aparentaba mas edad.

La mire y ella me dedico una sonrisa, definitivamente hermosa, especialmente cuando sonreía de una manera tan gentil, lo que me dio mas confianza, iba a sentarme, antes que tropezara con mis propias piernas, y antes de caer me sostuve con el borde de la mesa del laboratorio y que causara una risa en la estudiante dela mesa de atrás.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Alice Cullen.

-Si- me propuse a levantarme, sentí mi rostro arder cuando choque mirada con Alice-

Cuando en ayudo a levantarme y me senté en las sillas de laboratorio, pareció muy animada con la idea de tenerme de compañera de practicas.

-Soy Alice Cullen, mucho gusto, tu debes ser ¿Bella Swan, no?

Ella parecía ser amable, todo lo contrario a lo que su aspecto decía, me pregunte si tal vez su hermano seria de la misma manera que lo era ella.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Se rio de forma sonora y manteniendo la elegancia.

-Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre, después de todo eres la hija del nuevo comisario ¿Charlie Swan, no?

-Em.…si

-¿Eres originaria de Forks?

-No, yo naci en Phoenix.

-No pareces provenir de allí.- dijo haciendo énfasis al color albina de mi piel

-La sangre albina de mi madre- respondí

En cuanto dije "madre" fue como si conociese mi situación, me dio una mirada lastimera, de esas que repudiaba para luego morderse los labios, me pregunte si Charlie había alardeado con alguien de nuestra situación o si la gente supiera que esa pequeña casa vivíamos solo mi papa y yo.

-Yo naci en Paris

-¿Tus padres son franceses?-entonces a eso se debía su belleza-

-No, mi padre es de Inglaterra, y mi madre es de Italia-

Eran europeos, es decir, extranjeros, obviamente no parecían personas comunes de Estados Unidos y menos de un pueblo tan poco visitado como lo era Forks.

Y estaba segura que era las personas más bellas que había visto.

-Mm…- musite

-Dime Bella ¿Tienes hermanos?

-No ¿Y tú?

-Tengo dos hermanos mayores, Emmett, el esta estudiando en Harvard, y Edward que ya esta cursando el ultimo año de secundaria-

-Hmp… - hice un sonido de comprender de lo que me decía, pero, para mi suerte, el profesor ya había empezado la clase, cuando ofreció una cebolla al estudiante que identificara mas parte de la cebolla con el microscopio-

Cuando la clase acabo, Cullen y yo, habíamos sido las que habíamos terminado primero, el profesor nos dio una cebolla del tamaño de una manzana, vale decir que apestaba, Alice me la ofreció y no me quedo más opción de aceptarla.

Al finalizar las clases, observe el montículo de chicas rodeando a Edward Cullen, como este sonreí en un gesto exagerado y a la vez sensual, reconocí la cabellera rebelde de Jess tratando se abrirse en el montículo, y unos pocos centímetros mas allá, a Jasper Hale recostado en su porche con una mirada de cierto rencor a Cullen.

-¿Bella?- me voltee-

-¿Mike? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, sino que te quedaste como una autómata, parada allí viendo a los Cullen.

Recién me había percatado que me había quedado parada viendo la escena sin disimular nada, ni siquiera de reojo.

-Em.…Si, ya me tengo que ir

-¿Te acompaño?

-Te seré una molestia…mejor déjalo así

-No, al contrario, seria agradable saber en donde vives

Me acompaño hasta mi casa, y me despedí de el

Llegue, cocine unas patatas hervidas con carne para Charlie, y huevo para mi, y las puse en el refrigerador.

Me recosté en la cama, aun no me acostumbraba a ese pequeño pueblecillo, y algo en mi interior me decía que jamás llegaría a amarlo, cuando me eche en la cama a llorar por la magnifica suerte que poseía, me quede dormida en pleno acto, como ya estaba acostumbrada…

Cuando sentí los pasos en la entrada de la pequeña casa, me tense un poco, y trate de despertarme, entonces, por fin logre tranquilizarme cuando escuche el arma reposar sobre el perchero, logre por fin tranquilizarme, y supe reconocer la presencia de Charlie y decidí despertar, antes que hiciese explotar la cocina.

Y no me confundí, al llegar a entrar en la cocina, después de lavarme la cara, vi como intentaba poner un huevo a hervir en el microondas.

-Papa, te cocine algo, esta en el refrigerador-

-No tenias que molestarte

-No te preocupes

Saque del refrigerador la comida y la calenté, mientras Charlie prendía la televisión en los canales deportivos, como a el le gustaban y como yo odiaba pero tenia que reprimir.

-Creí que llegarías tarde.

-Creí que sabias que llegaba una hora antes que tu.

-No, me refería a que tal vez te quedarías en la casa de una amiga o algo por el estilo

Sabia que Charlie me conocía poco, pero no a tal grado, que después de la muerte de mi madre cuando tenia 5, empezó a vivir en un mundo de felicidad por 8 años, hasta que se dio cuenta que mama jamás volvería, y que había alguien que dependía de el.

Sentí una punzada de dolor llegar directo al corazón, parecía que el creía que era la típica adolescente que paraba metida en la casas de sus amigas y anda de fiesta en fiesta, pero era todo lo contrario, a menos que fuera un tema de leyes o de mi futuro, me veía obligada a dejar mi refugio.

-Hablando de eso, dime, Bella ¿Hiciste amigos?

-Si, conocí a un chico llamado a Mike Newton

-Ah… ¿Alguna amiga?

-Si, dos, Ángela y Jessica.

-Que interesante- aunque su cara dijese lo contrario- Eso es bueno ¿Sabes? Tal vez así te aburras menos de lo que ya estas.

Y otra vez, decidimos callar, algo me decía, que Charlie no debía saber nadad de Cullen ni de los Hale, porque primero, sabia que lo aburriría desquitándome de lo adultero que era Jasper y de lo mujeriego era Edward, que Alice era un pan de dios, y que Rosalie parecía una modelo de revistas juveniles.

Y me lo reprimí como ya estaba acostumbrada.

* * *

Hola! Disculpen por la demora

, solo agradecer a las personas que han dejado reviews, por ue me han dado animos para seguir escribiendo, a los que me han dado como favorite story y me siguen:

**Isa Kathe:** Haz sido la primer en comentar, y te lo agradezco mucho, y que a pesar de que cambie el contenido

original, sigas leyendo, porque los problemas y los desenalces van a ser exactamente iguales

**Cintygise:** Lo cambie, asi que, espero a pesar de eso, sigas leyendo, y gracias por dejar reviws.

**Ichigoneko:** Continue la historia, pero lo cambie, no te preocupes, que los problemas, los desenlances y todo lo demas seran exactamente los mismos.

**Nathy:** Bueno, espero que conmigo siga siendo genial ^^ aunque lo haya cambiado

**Paola Cullen:**Aunque lo cambie, espero que te siga buscando de la misma manera ^^

**SolitariaCullen:** Gracias por gustarte, aunque lo cambie, porque el original paso a los malos fics y autores, y espero que me saquen de alli pronto.

**Muchas gracias, otra vez a quienenes le dieron favorite story y me siguen…**


	3. Discusiones del tipo noble

Hola, empezare a actualizar mas rapido (Ya empiezan las clases TT-TT) Asi que personas con altas expectativas de los hombres, no leer la conversacion de Jasper y Edward (Ya sabemos que los hombres hablan asi cuando estan solos)

A la semana siguiente…definitivamente…fue horrible.

En todos los sentidos, primero, empezó a nevar como nunca antes había visto, con el cielo totalmente nublado, haciéndolo parecer una jaula, ya extrañaba el sol y el cielo despegado, cuando lo medite, me puse unos jeans cómodo y como era la rutina, tome la bicicleta encontrándome con Mike en medio camino.

-Hola- me saludo en cuanto me vio

-Hola- como lo era siempre-

-Hace tiempo que no nevaba por aquí ¿Aluna vez has visto nevar?

-Si, en la televisión

Rio un poco forzado.

-¿Te gusta?

-No, eso quiere de hace demasiado frio como para que llueva como de costumbre.

Otra vez silencio, un poco incomodo, pero estaba segura que era mejor que entablar conversaciones forzosas, era lo bueno de Mike Newton, conocía un poco mi carácter tímido y silencioso, de las que les gusta llamar poco la atención.

Llegamos a la escuela, y me encontré con Jessica, quien con una sonrisa forzosa y una mirada de "Cuídate de noche" me hizo entender que no me quería cerca de Mike, y tal vez, tampoco cerca de Jasper Hale ni de Edward Cullen.

-¿Cómo estas, Bella?- dijo Jessica haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, haciendo que todas las chicas del instituto me miraron mandándome mensajes de odio, creo que hubiese sido un milagro, que antes de terminar las clases no me hubiese caído unos 23 veces, fuese por cabe o con mis propios pies, o que mis cosas desaparecieran.

Un solo pensamiento cruzo por mi mente "Toda la culpa la tiene Edward Cullen" me voltee, y encontré rápidamente el carro lujoso de Edward Cullen, con este apoyándose en el y… ¿Con Jasper Hale? Creí que Hale odiaba a Cullen, pero verlos allí, conversando como si se conociesen de toda la vida, y todas las chicas, viéndolos como si estuviesen actuando para una película y tomándoles fotos, con la esperanza de que estos volteasen.

-¡Bella!- salto emaciada Alice encima mío-

-Hola, Alice-dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre-

-Bella, tengo algo que proponerte-

Me resulto un poco curioso…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Voy a comprar ropa ¿Tu crees que puedas acompañarme? a Port Ángeles, bueno, dicen que allí venden ropa bonita

-No soy buena consejera, mejor busca a otra amiga.

-¡Oh vamos! Bella, si me acompañas te comprare también a ti.

-¡No! En verdad, Alice…

-¡Di que si Bella!- me suplico hasta que vi a Edward acercarse, y me miro sin descaro alguno para luego acercarse a la oreja de Alice.

"En verdad odio a Jasper Hale"

Jasper Pov's

Cualquier persona en el mundo podía afirmar, que era una de las personas hermosas que había pisado la tierra, pero ahora, se podría decir que mi atención se ha ido, si es algo parcial…definitivamente parcial… ¡Y todo por culpa de ese tal de Edward Cullen!

No lo conocía pero ya lo odiaba, ahora que el había venido solo un grupo (muy reducido) de chicas eran las que me seguían, tenia menos carne que seleccionar, y ya era la tercera vez que salía con la misma chica esta semana, y ya me empezaba a hostigar, y como eran mi políticas de "Un(a) chica(o) por semana" tenia que hacer todo lo que ella quisiese aunque eso no incluyese la fidelidad, y ahora quería almorzar a solas conmigo

Dios, que pecado cometiéremos de ser un adultero…

-¡Oye Jasper ¿Quieres salir conmigo al parque de diversiones conmigo el fin de semana?!- dijo mientras tenia un vaso de jugo entre sus manos

No recordaba su nombre y no me tomaría molestias en hacerlo, era algo bonita, pero no era de las que me llamaran la atención, y día de hacerlo algo pronto para que mi popularidad vuelva a hacer mía

-Seria genial- dije con aburrimiento al enmascarado- ¡Quiero ir! Pero se me acabo el dinero, así que la verdad…

-¡Ah! Entonces yo pagare por lo dos, así que no te preocupes.

-¿En serio? Entonces si es así, tal vez vaya…-

Aun no me decidía, pasearía el fin de semana, pero con esta chica, que hablaba peor que pajarraco, definitivamente lo meditaría mucho, antes de decidirme, tal vez Rosalie podría darme un buen consejo.

Sin embargo, la presencia de la camioneta lujosa de los Cullen llamo mi atención, tenia que hacerme amigo de ese tipo a como de lugar, me zafe del agarre de la chica y me dirigí a donde el estaba.

-Hola… ¿Edward?

-Hola- respondió indiferente- ¿Sucede algo?

Si, me has quitado lo que es mío, maldito Cullen.

-Para nada, solo.

Me miro otra vez…

Era más que obvio que había incomodidad entre los dos…

-Cullen parece ser un apellido de renombre

-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

.Sobresales mucho- sonreí lo mas creíble posible.

Cuando pareció abrir la boca para pronunciar, con cara de haber descubierto quien había nacido primero, el huevo o la gallina, y hasta parecía haber habido un foco encendido encima de su cabeza, creo que ya había descubierto las razones falsas por las cuales estaba allí, parado, haciendo de perrito faldero.

-¿Eres gay?

La sonrisa se desvaneció inmediata.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es que solo las chicas saben mi apellido y mi nombre ¿Sabes? – dijo arqueando una ceja

-Escúchame bien, tal vez salga con hombres, ¡Soy bi! Pero también me encantan los buenos melones-

-Entonces tendremos cuidado cuando me vuelva a cruzar contigo la próxima vez

-.¿Estas insinuando algo?

-Si

-¡Tú no eres mi tipo!

-¿Entonces eres el que muerde la almohada o el que la mete?

-¡Soy el de arriba!

-Ah…- dijo con aire de compresión- ¿Sabes? A mi también me gustan los buenos melones y una almeja, no un pepinillo en su lugar, que me joda toda la noche.

-Y a mi me gustan, que los que cedan su culo, sean un poco mas agraciado ¿Ya me entenderás, verdad

-Entonces ¿Te acuestas con travestis?

En esos momentos me dieron ganas de saltar encima de el, y ahorcarlo, aunque me metan a la cárcel, y me percate de la presencia de las chicas que se estaban acercando a escucharnos, con horror tuve que fingir, amabilidad con el.

-Ah… ¿En serio, Eddy? Pues yo practico, básquetbol, natación, futbol y tenis- dije fingiendo risas y sonriendo lo mas convencible posible

Y Edward comprendió…

-¿Entonces te parece, si algún día hacemos un partido de basquetbol?

-Claro, Ed.-

Entonces fije que desvió la mirada hacia donde una chica de lentes y cabello chocolate amarrado en una coleta exageradamente alta, definitivamente horrible, no tenia ni siquiera estilo en vestirse, ni en su cara, sobresalía por su fealdad, tenia uno que otro granito en la cara, toda una ratona de biblioteca, pero Cullen no le quito la mirada, desde que entro, acompañada de un chico rubio hasta que ella se acerco a una chica de melena escandalosa, cuando volvió a mirarme y sonreír,

-¿Te gustan los roedores verdad?- me le insinué, haciendo referencia hacia la chica que acababa de mirar.

-Y a ti la silicona y los pepinillos- sonrió, le dio un leve y doble golpe a mi hombro cuando me dejo con la palabra en la boca-

Habrá una venganza, Edward Cullen…

Fin Jasperr Pov's

Cuando terminaron las clases, después de mil y un miradas de odio, cabes, indirectas y mensajes con doble sentido, me dirigí a casa y esta vez, Mike no pudo acompañarme

.Pretendía doblar la esquina para llegar a mi casa, cuando en el callejón que quedaba al frente del único centro comercial de Forks, una mano tapo mi mano, causo que me callar de la bicicleta, y me lastimara la rodilla.

Era Jessica y su grupo de amigas, cuyos nombres no recordaba.

-¡Escúchame claramente, Swan!- No me soltaba la mano de la boca, y creí que era una simple broma, hasta que me vi intimidada por las miradas de las demás-

Algo me decía que debía de huir.

-No se intensiones tengas, al acercarte a Mike y Edward, pero deja esa pinta de mosquita muerta, que ya se que no te queda ese papel- Creí que todo esto era una simple confusión, y que todo se resolvería-

Y recordé, las miradas tan poco discretas de Edward. ¿Era eso que lo a ella le molestase? No era mi culpa, que sobresaliese del montón. No por mi belleza, sino por los lentes de marco grande y barato que había podido conseguir, por mi cara llena de acné, y por ser la única chica de toda esa secundaria que llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta exageradamente alta.

-Cuando quito su mano, de una vez, le dedique una mirada de confusión,

-Mike es solo mi amigo, y nada mas-

-Pues no lo parece, vamos Bella, admite que te gusta tener a todos los chicos a tu merced

-¿Qué?

Si- intervino la rubia, que hasta ahora, solo escuchaba y asentía todo lo que decía Jessica- Ahora, además de tener a Mike, tu próximo objetivo es Cullen.

¿Su hámster en el cerebro había dejado de funcionar, o es que solo eran huecas? Una pregunta tan inteligente como, quien fue primero ¿El huevo o la gallina? Estaban siendo demasiado obsesivas, solo porque Cullen me miraba, igual que un espectador ve a un fenómeno, causándole extrañes más que gustarle. Imaginaban que yo le estaba coqueteando o algo por el estilo.

-Yo jamás e conversado con Edward, no entiendo porque tanto temor a que el estuviese interesado en mi, o yo en el-

-¡¿Entonces vas a mentir sobre que tú le obligaste a prometer a el que iban a salir el fin de semanas a la playa?!

Un momento…. ¿Cuando le prometí a Edward Cullen que saldría con el fin de semana con el?


End file.
